Sugar (One Piece)
Summary Sugar is an executive of the Donquixote Family, led by Donquixote Doflamingo. She is responsible for controlling the people of Dressrosa—turning pirates or intruders into toys and giving them commands in which they are forced to obey. Sugar is the sister of Monet and is considered to be among the most precious members of the crew, considering Trebol is tasked with guarding her most of the time, though she is quite formidable on her own. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Sugar Origin: One Piece Gender: Female Age: 22 years old (she appears to be frozen at the physical and mental state of a 10 year old child) Classification: Pirate, Human, Child, Paramecia Devil Fruit user Powers and Abilities: Potential Longevity due to her Devil Fruit, Transmutation (Has the ability to turn living beings into toys), Mind Manipulation (Can control her toys, as long as she gives them a command, and erase them from the mind of everyone who knows of their existence) Attack Potency: Unknown, though her Devil Fruit ignores conventional durability Speed: Unknown with At least Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and attack speed (Could react to Usopp's attacks from a short distance. She also managed to blitz several Tontatta's at once, each being capable of outrunning attacks from Nico Robin. Reacted to and tagged Kyros) Lifting Strength: Likely Below Average Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: Below normal human range due to her size Standard Equipment: Her grapes, and several nutcracker soldiers to guard her Intelligence: At least Above Average (Despite having the mentality of a child, Sugar knows how to trick her victims into believing she is a mere child and is in no way affiliated with a pirate group, and she knows how to effectively use her powers. On top of this, she is much older than she appears to be, which means she has a considerable amount of experience backing her. She was almost capable of turning Luffy into a toy, erasing all memory of him in the process due to her decent level of deception. When the Tontatas attempted to make her eat a tobasco grape, she was perceptive enough to notice something wrong with the grape, despite it looking normal) Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. Losing consciousness causes her power to be dispelled. Due to the nature of her fruit, she has the mentally of a child and can be frightened fairly easily. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hobi Hobi no Mi: Grants the user an ability that turns opponents touched by the user into a toy, which can be controlled and the existence of the person is erased from the minds of any and all who may know of the victim. The power can be dispelled by rendering the user unconscious. *'Little Black Bears:' Sugar moves her hands fast in order to touch multiple targets and by calling out Little Black Bears, she determines that all targets will take such form. *'Keiyaku:' After changing a target into a toy, Sugar sets specific rules that the toy must obey. *'Atamawari Ningyo:' Sugar transforms her victims into giant nutcracker-like toys with skull visages that exhibits no free will nor even speech, akin to zombies. Others Notable Victories: SCP-795 (SCP Foundation) SCP-795's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Monster Carrot (Dragon Ball) Carrot's Profile (Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Female Characters Category:Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sailors Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Humans Category:Production I.G Category:Toei Animation